


waiting

by Dresupi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Making Out, Memories, Post-Break Up, Relationship Problems, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy and Stephen broke up for a reason, and they're trying to avoid that the second time around.But it's difficult when they can't keep their hands off each other.





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 of Darcyland Smut Week: UST

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp and cursing her inability to keep her hands off him. Her lips moved over his, teeth dragging, tongues probing. His hands tightened on her waist momentarily before releasing.

Stephen broke off the kiss with a soft groan. “Excuse me if I’m making an absolute ass of myself by even bringing this up, but wasn’t this exactly what you were trying to avoid, Darcy?”

His lips were pink and swollen from her kisses, and the only thing that did was make her want to bite them a little. He might not look like it, but Stephen had a pretty big biting kink that did things to her.

“Yes,” she said, begrudging his ability to have the wherewithal to stop when she’d have been just as happy to continue down the path they were going.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his brow knitting as he pressed his forehead to hers. “It’s just that you said you wanted to curtail any and all physical aspects of our relationship until we figured out how to be together…” he trailed off slightly, licking his lips. “And I agree that it’s probably a good call, considering how we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, and then…” 

“We broke up,” Darcy whispered hoarsely, her eyes closing as she fought back the bad memories.

His ragged sigh told her he was doing the same, but it just made her want to kiss away all of his insecurity and maybe rock her hips against his growing erection. The erection that was poking her in the thigh and that was being poorly hidden by those linen slacks he wore under his tunic.

Maybe make him sigh in a different way.

She moved in his lap, centering herself over the stiffness, sucking in a gasp when the swollen appendage rubbed her in just the right place. Even through her clothes it felt impossibly good. She could see herself cumming just like this.

“Darcy…” The word wasn’t spoken so much as breathed out on an exhale as he moved forwards, lips seeking hers.

Her mouth found his again, causing a burst of guilt in her chest that was soon replaced by a hunger so encompassing, that when her teeth sank gently into his bottom lip, she wasn’t even partially satiated.

Not even by the groan that ensued and the surge of his hips below her.

“Darcy,” he repeated, the staticky tingle of his fingers on her lower back a reminder of just what he could do for her. Tingles shot straight down to her crotch, her panties sliding against her heated flesh.

They always worked in bed. That was the problem with them.

He could coax sensations from her body that she didn’t think were possible. And she could turn him into a whimpering mess in seconds. Hell, she could lead the Sorcerer Supreme around by his dick and he fucking  _ let _ her.

He’d kneel before her and worship her body in a way that no one  _ ever _ had, but in the same day, he could make her feel as invisible as one of his alternate universes and that was what she couldn't stand.

But she didn’t feel invisible now. Not with him rutting against her, breath hot as it washed over her face, lips pliant beneath her own.

He was rock hard now, something she’d seen enough in person to envision. Skin darkened, fluid beading at the tip, she fought back the urge to reach into those slacks of his, work him in her hand until he was begging her, chanting her name.

But if she did that, they’d go back to what they had before.

Sex with no substance.

And Darcy wanted more than that. And Stephen  _ wanted _ to give that to her.

So, if she could keep her raging hormones in check, they could do this again later. In the future. After they’d repaired the parts of their relationship that didn’t work.

And then, it would be better. Because instead of being the foundation, the sex… the raw, animal fucking could be the garnish.

The cherry on top of the sundae.

And Darcy loved cherries.

She broke off the kiss, pulling away from him as she rose off his lap. His lips chased hers for a moment, but he let her go. Opened up a little crackling portal beside the door, a pocket universe where he’d stored her coat. Her purse.

Darcy reached in and took them, draping the coat over her arm and the purse over her shoulder as she stood awkwardly at the door, her hand on the knob as she looked down at the floor, waited for him to pull himself together.

Once he had, he rose, walked over to her and wrapped both arms around her shoulders. He rested his chin on the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

“No, you were right,” she said, waving him off. “It’s what I wanted, it’s what we need--”

“No, I’m…” he corrected himself, pausing as he carefully chose his words. “I’m sorry that I didn’t treat you the way you deserved the first time around. I’m sorry I wasn’t good to you outside of--” She felt him gulp. “Outside of the bedroom.”

Darcy exhaled deeply, her eyes closing as tears pricked behind her eyelids. “I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner.”

He shook his head, not speaking, but not accepting her apology either. He’d told her countless times before that she had nothing to apologize for.

“It’s not just the sex I miss. I miss  _ you _ ,” he said softly, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “And I’m willing to wait as long as you see fit.”

The tears dripped down her cheeks as she backed away from him. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar!


End file.
